Story From the Clocktower
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: PROLOG: Akibat janjinya bersama kekasihnya di sebuah menara jam tua, roh yeoja bernama Han Jaejun tidak bisa pergi dari dunia sejak kematiannya setahun lalu. Sang Waktu memberi pilihan, yaitu dengan "menitipkan" perasaannya pada seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Relakah Jaejun membiarkan Jaejoong membantu Yunho melupakannya?/Warn: BL, etc.


**Prolog:_ Clocktower's Lullaby_**

_._

_._

_"Jangan pernah pergi dariku."_

_"Tidak akan, Yun."_

_"Sampai maut memisahkan?"_

_"_Ani_, bahkan dalam kematian sekalipun."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Demi legenda menara jam ini, aku janji!"_

.

.

**_Ketika janji terlanjur terucap..._**

.

.

Seoul, 6 Februari 2013

Sebuah taman kecil pada hari sabtu malam itu tampak sepi. Maklum, taman itu hanyalah taman sederhana yang cukup jauh dari padatnya kota, dan lagi, jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka tiga dini hari—pertanda hari mulai berganti. Tidak ada yang istimewa di taman itu kecuali sebuah menara jam mungil di tengah-tengahnya. Menara jam itu sepertinya sudah cukup tua dimakan usia. Bentuknya tinggi dan ramping, berwarna putih bersih dengan lempengan keramik pada alas jamnya dan jarum perak kuno terkait di putarannya. Dengan tinggi hanya lima meter, menara jam itu tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali, bahkan salju yang turun tampak lebih menarik daripada taman itu.

Namun di balik kasat matanya, menara jam itu memiliki sebuah kisah cinta puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Cerita itu sudah terlalu sering diceritakan. Dari mulut ke mulut, dari satu ke yang lain. Hingga cerita aslinya begitu samar di tengah kemelut hikayatnya, menjadi sebuah enigma yang abadi.

Tapi kini semua orang telah mengindahkan irasionalitasnya, mereka lebih percaya pada isu angin yang mengatakan untuk meletakkan sepasang lily putih di kaki menara jam itu bersama kekasihmu dan berharaplah sang ibu waktu menuntun genggaman kalian berdua. Kalian berdua tidaka akan terpisah oleh waktu, dan waktu akan senantiasa berhenti demi menjaga afeksi kalian.

Isu itu begitu mulusnya terbang di tengah modernisasi. Bahkan karena itulah, kaki menara jam itu selalu dikelilingi bunga lily putih, bahkan di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, dimana bunga lily begitu sulit didapat jika tidak mencari hingga ke rumah kaca.

Seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah guyuran kristal kapas itu. Tubuhnya yang tegap terbalut mantel tebal yang tampak hangat, celana hitam panjang, dan sebuah _boots_ cokelat pekat. Rambutnya yang dicat kecokelatan ditutup sebuah _ushanka_ putih berbulu, senada dengan syal rajutan tangan yang mengelilingi lehernya. Ia memakai semua itu seolah dia akan berdiri di depan menara jam itu cukup lama.

Kenyataannya memang demikian.

Dia telah berdiri di sana sejak sejam yang lalu—sejak meletakkan sepasang lily putih di sana—sambil membawa sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas kado yang tersembunyi di balik dekapannya. Tidak bergerak layaknya manekin keramik yang dipajang seorang ibu tua di ujung tokonya. Wajahnya tertunduk, sepasang matanya yang kecil namun setajam musang menatap puluhan lily putih yang diselimuti salju itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kelam.

Resah.

Takut.

Sakit.

Bahkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu mengekspresikan segala asa yang telah mengabur di hatinya—terkatup rapat.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan berdiri di situ. Entah dengan alasan apa.

Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali _namja_ itu tentunya.

Bahkan mutiara bening yang mulai menuruni kulit pipinya yang kecokelatan tak mampu menjawabnya. Tidak mampu menyatakan kata "kenapa" itu dalam prosa kalimatnya. Tidak bisa memberikan kata "karena" di balik keterdiamannya di depan menara jam itu, sambil mendekap erat sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus rapi dengan sebuah gantungan kertas ucapan di atasnya.

_._

_._

_For my dearest Yunho_

_Tomorrow, certainly the sky will clear up, just like you are here with me._

_Happy Birthday._

_From your beloved,_

_Han Jaejun._

_._

_._

_Namja_ itu tersenyum miris menatap kartu ucapan yang masih saja disimpannya meski telah lewat satu tahun.

Dibukanya kotak itu—menjatuhkan pita pembungkusnya dan tutupnya—dan diraihnya sebuah benda mungil yang berada di dalamnya, sebuah jam saku tembaga antik dengan ukiran hanja namanya di sana—Jung Yunho—dan ukiran lain dalam huruf kanji yang terbaca "_Toki wo Tomete_".

"Bukankah waktu tidak bisa berhenti?" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum pahit saat mengusap ukiran itu. "Sudah satu tahun..."

Sudah satu tahun. Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, melalukan segala hari-hari berikutnya. Menenggelamkan segala cercah keemasan dalam pagi, menggantikannya dengan gelap sendu tanpa ujung. Tanpa akhir. Tanpa belas kasih barang seujung kuku. Meraup segala asanya ke dalam lubang hitam kelam yang mengubur sosok yang berada dalam ulu batinnya ke dalam tanah merah.

Terdengar bunyi decitan engsel saat dia membuka jam saku itu. Begitu terbuka, sebuah melodi segera mengalun.

Sebuah melodi yang menyedihkan.

Mengalun, memetik getar-getar nada yang halus. Ketukan logam-logam kecil yang diputar oleh gigi-gigi tembaga. Menghasilkan gelombang penuh emosi yang entah kenapa merasuki tiap inci tubuhmu. Menghujanimu dengan sengatan yang begitu memabukkan. Seolah sang pemusik Hamrel keluar dari buku dongeng klasik milik adik perempuanmu dan mengalunkan musiknya yang membujuk semua orang untuk mengikutinya, mendengarkan permainannya tanpa berpaling seperti para nelayan yang tak henti-hentinya mengagumi keindahan suara Nereis hingga tanpa sadar ajal menjemput mereka.

_Ting_!

Dan dentingan terakhir menandakan melodi singkat itu selesai.

"Kau bahkan belum memberinya judul dan menyelesaikan liriknya..." bisik Yunho parau.

Ya, Jaejun yang mengkomposisi sendiri melodi itu. Selama berbulan-bulan, mencari harmonisasi paranada yang mengeksistensi setiap asa yang diimpikannya bersama belahan hatinya. Mencari kesana-kemari sang tangan yang mampu menggabungkan lantunan getaran bunyinya dengan dentang waktu yang diinginkannya.

Hingga jam saku itu tercipta dalam perubahan yang tidak sedikit, namun harmonis.

Yah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, waktu tidak akan bisa berhenti bukan?

Harapan yang terukir di jam saku itu maupun kisah sang menara jam tua hanyalah angan abu mereka berdua yang selalu saling berbagi afeksi tanpa ingin memedulikan bahwa segalanya memiliki awal dan akhir.

Seperti majas yang tetap akan menjadi majas.

Yunho tertawa, meski tawanya terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan hatinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk mengungkapkan goresan-goresan merah yang memenuhi relungnya itu.

Masih dengan senyum, dia meletakkan jam saku itu di depan menara jam tua sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi sedetik kemudian.

Meninggalkan benda kenangan terakhir dari dia di menara jam tempat mereka dulu mengasah segala angan mereka berdua yang kini menguap, menyisakan seteguk rasa sakit di dadanya yang tak kunjung mengering meski waktu terus berdetak.

Kata orang, waktu akan menyembuhkan luka...

Tapi kapan?

Dia sudah lelah.

Lelah atas dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu pergi dari ruang waktu yang sama. Mungkin memang sesuatu akan lekang oleh waktu, tapi hati tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Meski setahun sudah berlalu, segalanya masih tetap sama bagi Yunho.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa dirinya yang masih terpuruk dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Memikirkan tentang waktu saja sudah mampu membuat mutiara bening lagi-lagi turun mengakir di pipi Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mengusapnya dengan kasar dan mulai berlari, tidak peduli bahwa _ushanka_ yang dipakainya telah direbut oleh angin deru di sekitarhya.

Kakinya yang jenjang membawa sapuan tirai angin malam di wajahnya, menghapus untaian mutiara yang terus mengalir itu. Mengebaskan diri dari rasa lelah dan dingin, otot-ototnya terus bergerak dengan cepat, membawanya pergi dengan cepat ke sebuah jembatan dimana dia bisa melihat sebuah bola api raksasa yang menggantung berjuta-juta kilometer di atas sana mulai membiaskan sinar di balik pemandangan menara jam yang bisa dilihatnya dari sini.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada pahit. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah sendirian dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, Yunho melanjutkan monolognya dalam sepi.

"Ternyata memang dongeng menara jam itu bohong, _ne_?"

Tanpa disadari Yunho, sesosok bayangan di belakangnya tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tangis yang tidak bisa dibendung, hanya bisa meratapi janji mereka.

"_Aku tidak pernah pergi, Yun,_" bisik sosok tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapapun. "_Tidak pernah bisa..._"

Ya, tanpa Yunho ketahui, janji mereka untuk terus bersama di menara jam itu telah berubah dari kata-kata menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang menyakiti keduanya.

"Bolehkah aku menyusulmu?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Angin dan air mata telah mengaburkan tatapannya pada aliran sungai jernih di bawahanya.

"_Jangan lakukan, Yun!_" teriak sosok itu tanpa arti. "_Kalau kau melakukannya, kita justru akan terpisah, bahkan di kehidupan berikutnya_!"

Percuma, Yunho tidak tahu ada sosok itu di sampingnya dan resiko perbuatannya.

Bahwa jika seseorang bunuh diri, dia akan mandekam selamanya di dasar neraka tanpa bisa bereinkarnasi lagi. Hukuman yang setimpal bagi mereka yang tidak menghargai hembusan kehidupan yang diberikan oleh-NYA.

Tidak tahu dan memang tidak akan tahu karena itu adalah rahasia langit.

Tidak tahu karena dirinya hanyalah manusia yang putus asa yang akan jatuh ke dasar neraka sebentar lagi, dan membiarkan separuh jiwanya terus mengembara di bumi akibat janji mereka. Dan akan terus begitu hingga akhir jaman.

Apakah waktu memang sekejam ini?

* * *

**—StoryFromClocktower presents—**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction that inspired by;**

**A song by JYJ—In Heaven**

**A song by DB5K—Toki wo Tomete, Wasurenaide, Heart Mind and Soul**

**.**

**.**

**_"Story From the Clocktower"_**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah kisah antara mereka, satu yang terpisahkan.**

**Sebuah kisah antara harapan dan kenyataan, satu yang berbeda.**

**Sebuah kisah antara batas moral dan batas hati.**

**Dimana semuanya bertemu dan tersampaikan dalam sebuah alunan pengantar tidur yang berdengung di menara jam itu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yunho!"

Teriakan itu tidak berarti apapun sama sekali, sepasang tangan yang terus menggapai-gapai itu tak terasa sama sekali. Apapun yang dilakukannya hanya bisa diibaratkan seperti menjaring angin. Tidak mungkin dan tidak berpengaruh pada apapun yang memiliki eksisitensi.

Sosok itu—Han Jaejun—terduduk putus asa sambil mulai tergugu, pandangan terlekat erat pada seorang _namja_ yang terus menatap aliran sungai itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Mereka kini berada di dunia yang sama sekaligus berbeda. Mereka sama-sama masih berada di bawah langit diatas tanah. Tapi dengan eksistensi yang berbeda. Sosok Jaejun saat ini tak lebih darin sekedar delusi. Ia bukan sosok fisik. Bukan juga bayangan.

Fatamorgana.

Hanya sesosok roh dengan kumpulan perasaan semasa hidupnya yang mengikatnya bagai rantai untuk tetap di dunia ini.

Seorang manusia dianugerahi tiga hal saat menerima waktu untuk turun ke bumi.

_Tubuh._

_Roh._

_Hati._

Ketiga hal itu yang membuat sosok seseorang eksis di dunia ini dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan masanya sesuai siklus takdir.

Jika seseorang meninggal, tubuhnya akan tertinggal di bumi, sedangkan rohnya dan perasaannya pergi, kembali menjadi milik-NYA untuk diberikan tubuh lain entah di ruang waktu mana dan keberapa untuk terus menjalankan siklus reinkarnasi hingga akhir zaman.

Tapi Jaejun tidak bisa. Dirinya telah terpecah dalam fragmen, dengan hatinya mengikat rohnya di sini.

Akibat janji bodoh yang ternyata terlontar penuh asa yang justru memborgol sosoknya untuk pergi dengan tenang ke ruang waktu yang lain—reinkarnasi.

"_Kasihan_," sebuah suara memasuki pikirannya.

"_Kasihan, Kasihan, Kasihan,_" suara itu bernada sedih. "_Sepasang Manusia Yang Ditakdirkan Bersama, Harus Berakhir Begini_."

"Tidak bisakah kami bersama?" Jaejun terisak, memohon pada suara di kepalanya itu. "Akan kulakukan apapun asal Yunho tidak melakukannya, _jebbal_?"

"_Gadis Baik, Gadis Baik, Benarkah Kau Mau Melakukan Apapun_?"

"Akan kulakukan apapun!" jerit Jaejun. "Asal Yunho tidak jatuh ke neraka!"

"_Gadis baik_," puji suara itu. "_Kau Menyayangi Dia Yang Ditakdirkan Untukmu Dengan Sepenuh Hati Meski Kau Dan Dia Begitu Bodoh. Kau Melupakan Fakta Bahwa Kekuatan Hati Memiliki Pengaruh Lebih Daripada Tubuh Dan Roh. Dan Kau Dengan Bodohnya Mengikat Perasaanmu Secara Sembrono Dan Justru Berakibat Seperti ini... Kasihan...__"_

"Apa aku salah kalau aku menyerahkan perasaanku seutuhnya?" tanya Jaejun di tengah isakannya. "Aku mencintainya, tapi—"

"—_Tapi Kau Akan Kuberi Kesempatan Kedua_."

Isakan Jaejun berhenti. Sepasang _onyx_-nya yang segelap malam membesar.

"_Akan Kuberikan Waktu Pada Hatimu Sehingga Rohmu bisa Pergi Dengan Tenang. Aku Bisa Membawa Hatimu Pergi Ke Masa Setahun Lalu, Dan Dalam Setahun—Sampai Hari ini—Hatimu Harus Bersatu Dengan Hatinya Atau Jika Tidak Berhasil, Kekasihmu Akan Benar-Benar Bunuh Diri._"

Jaejun tertegun.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah...

"Apa maksudmu? Jika aku hidup kembali, kenapa aku harus mendapatkan hatinya lagi dan mencegahnya bunuh diri? Jika aku hidup kembali dan kembali ke satu tahun lalu, Yunho tidak akan bunuh diri 'kan?" tanya Jaejun.

"_Kau Memang Akan Kuijinkan Kembali Ke Masa Satu Tahun Lalu, Memberi Kesempatan Pada Hati Kalian Untuk Bersatu Seperti Yang Seharusnya. Tapi Aku Tidak Berkata Kau Akan Hidup Kembali._"

"M-maksudmu?"

"_Kau Yang Sekarang Hanyalah Roh Yang Terikat Pada Kumpulan Perasaan Semasa Hidupmu. Kau Membutuhkan Tubuh Fisik Jika Ingin Kembali Mendapatkan Eksistensimu Di Dunia Ini._

_Aku Hanyalah Waktu. __Yang Bisa Kulakukan Hanya Mengendalikah Waktu._

_Aku Tidak Bisa Memberimu Tubuh Fisik Karena Aku Bukan Diri-NYA. Meski Aku Bisa Sekalipun, Tubuh Yang Kuberikan Pasti Menolak Rohmu._

**_Tubuh_**_ Tidak Abadi Baik Dalam Negri Putih Maupun Di Atas Bumi._

**_Roh_**_ Tidak Abadi Di Atas Bumi, Tapi Abadi Di Dalam Negri Putih. _

_Yang Abadi Di Kedua Tempat Itu Adalah _**_Hati_**_._

_Roh Yang Merasuki Tubuh Yang Bukan Miliknya Pasti Mengalami Penolakan Hebat. Tapi Hati Tidak Pernah Ditolak. Hati Adalah Kekuatan Terbesar Manusia. Hati Adalah Sesuatu Milik Manusia Yang Paling Murni, Diberikan Langsung Oleh-NYA Dengan Segenap Berkah Dan Anugerah._

_Ada Seseorang Yang Bisa Menggantikanmu._

_Aku Bisa Memindahkan Hatimu Ke Masa Lalu, Menitipkan Cintamu Di Hatinya Tanpa Saling Merugikan Kalian. Dan Kau Bisa Kembali Pada-NYA Seperti Yang Seharusnya._"

"Tidak bisakah aku kembali jadi diriku saja?" Jaejun memohon.

_"Aku Tidak Memiliki Kuasa Untuk Itu,"_ sosok itu menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Jaejun hanya mampu membatu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lirih. "Siapa yang kau bilang akan menggantikanku?"

"_Namanya Kim Jaejoong_," jawab sang Waktu tanpa ragu.

"Namanya..." Jaejun tertegun.

"_Dia Memang Namja_," jawab sang Waktu, seorah membaca pikiran Jaejun.

"Kenapa harus _namja_?" tanya Jaejun histeris. Bukannya ia tidak terima, tapi bagaimana mungkin penawaran ini sebegitu merugikannya dan Yunho. Bagaimanapun hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu di mata masyarakat. Ini jelas bukan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka, hanya kerugian yang akan didapat saat mencoba merubah masa depan hanya agar Yunho tidak bunuh diri dan berakhir terkungkung di neraka selamanya.

"_Lima Detik Lagi_."

Suara sang Waktu membuat Jaejun tersentak, pandangannya langsung teralih pada Yunho yang masih berada di ujung jembatan. Matanya meredup melihat dia yang dicintainya itu telah pasrah, sebegitu terpuruknya...

"_Dua De_—"

"Kim Jaejoong," bisiknya lirih dengan sebulir mutiara laut yang jatuh di pipi kanannya, dia sudah mengambil keputusannya, dan kini hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. "Aku titipkan Yunho padamu..."

Dan dalam bias mentari pagi itu, senyumnya melebur antara ketakutan, kesedihan, ketulusan, dan cintanya—menghablur menjadi satu dengan gigi-gigi perak dan rantai emas, mulai menimbulkan suara decitan keras saat mulai memutar jarum jam menara jam tua itu berlawanan arah. Perlahan, sosoknya menyerpih, menjadi butiran debu bintang yang saling berlomba meraih langit, menyisakan cintanya yang pergi bersama waktu untuk mencoba melanjutkan kisah yang tertunda setahun yang lalu...

**Prolog**

**_Clocktower's Lullaby—_end**

* * *

**The First Chapter**

**_Clocktower's Heart_—on going**


End file.
